1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscopic intra-abdominal treatment system and an endoscopic gastrojejunostomy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent No. 32211141 discloses a coelomic duct identification apparatus which is inserted into a coelomic duct such as a bile duct, a pancreatic duct or a urethra which is thin and hard to be identified in an abdominal operation, and facilitates identification of this coelomic duct from the outside.
This coelomic duct identification apparatus includes a flexible tube having an end closed, and a light guide tube consisting of a light guide inserted into the flexible tube. This light guide has an optical fiber bundle in which positions of respective outgoing radiation ends are dispersed and arranged. The outgoing radiation ends emit the light for a predetermined length in an axial direction of the light guide tube. The entire bile duct can be irradiated with the light by inserting the light guide tube having this predetermined length formed longer than, e.g., the length of the bile duct and keeping it therein.